The Knights (Europa Universalis II)
' The Knights' is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light gray, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating The Knights By Revolt The Knights have the "revolt=no" setting in revolt.txt, meaning that should they exist, they can only be formed by releasing a vassal. They can be reformed at any point during the game. The Knights do not have a culture or religion set by default. If they are formed on Malta, they will almost always be Catholic and Maltese. If they are formed on Rhodes, they will usually be Greek. The Knights can consist of the island provinces of Malta and/or Rhodes. Starting Position The Knights exist at the beginning of all of the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, The Knights have French and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Rhodes and nothing else. The Knights have the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, The Knights have French and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Rhodes, but not their core of Malta. The Knights have following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, The Knights have Italian, French and Maltese cultures, Counter-reform Catholic religion, and 350 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Malta and nothing else. The Knights have following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, The Knights have French, Italian, and Maltese cultures, Counter-reform Catholic religion, and 10 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Malta and nothing else. The Knights have following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, The Knights have French, Italian, and Maltese cultures, Catholic religion, and 350 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Malta and nothing else. The Knights have following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, The Knights have French, Italian, and Maltese cultures, Catholic religion, and 350 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Malta and nothing else. The Knights have following stability and technology: AI Priorites The Knights have their own AI File, which is called crusader.ai. Their trading settings are identical to the default. Colonisation The Knights' colonisation settings are almost identical to the default, except that they have less of a bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they own (setting of 10 rather than 50) and less of a penalty for colonising next to a province somebody else owns (-1 bonus, rather than -50). War The Knights are a warmonger (a value of 80 compared to the default of 10). In a war, compared to the default AI, they are less likely to focus on capturing high-tax provinces (value of 3.0 rather than 5.0), is slightly more likely to besiege multiple provinces (0.2 vs 0.1), will fight further from home (2.0 vs 0.5), is more likely to attack low-value provinces (2.0 vs 1.0), and is more aggressive (3.0 vs 1.0). The Knights are particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Algiers * Cyrenaica * Mameluks * Morocco * Ottoman Empire * Tunisia Monarchs Leaders Generals Admirals Events Pierre d'Aubusson This event happens up to 360 days (1 year) after 1st January 1483. The Knights have three options. Option A is Hostage to Papacy for gold and Cardinal appointment, option B is Hostage to Hungary for gold, option C is Hostage to Vienna for gold and trader rights. The options have the following effects: Hostage to Papacy * +200 Ducats * +1 Aristocracy *+100 Relations with Papal States * -20 Relations with Hungary and Venice * -100 Relations with the Ottoman Empire Hostage to Hungary * +200 Ducats * +100 Relations with Hungary * -20 Relations with Papal States and Venice * -100 Relations with Ottoman Empire Hostage to Vienna * +180 Ducats * +6 Merchants * +100 relations with Venice * -20 Relations with Hungary and Papal States * -100 Relations with Ottoman Empire Rhodians and other Greeks accepted into the Order This event happens up to 360 days (1 year) after 1st January 1501. It gives the Knights Greek Culture, -2 Quality, and +2 Serfdom. Gabriele Tadini de Martinengo This event happens up to 360 days (1 year) after 1st January 1521. It gives The Knights +1 fortifications in a random province, -2 Offensive, and +400 infrastructure. Spain give Malta to the Order This event is triggered if Spain chooses the first of two options (Give Malta to the Knights of St John) in the Spanish event The Knights of St John of Jerusalem. The Spanish event can happen if, at any point between 1st January 1528 and 1st January 1533, Spain owns Malta and is not at war with the Knights. If they select this option, Spain gives Malta to the Knights and The Knights become a vassal of Spain. The Knights have two options. Option A is Accept Malta and become a Spanish vassal, option B is Accept Malta, but not become a vassal. The two options have the following effects: Both Options * Malta becomes The Knights' capital * The Knights gain Maltese culture * Malta becomes a core province * Rhodes is no longer a core province Accept Malta and become a Spanish vassal * Lose Greek culture * +100 Relations with Papal States and Spain * +300 Ducats * +3 Stability Accept Malta but do not become a vassal * Break vassalisation with Spain * -150 Relations with Spain * -100 Relations with Papal States * -1 Stability * Rebellion in Malta The Great Carrack of Alexandria This event happens up to 360 days (1 year) after 1st January 1564, and cannot happen after 1st January 1574. It gives Malta +1500 ducats and -200 relations with the Ottoman Empire. Jean Parisot de la Valette This event happens up to 360 days (1 year) after 1st January 1565. It gives +1 fortification in the capital, and -2 Offensive The Holy League This event happens if, at any point between 1st January 1568 and 1st January 1571, the Ottoman Empire exists and the Papal States event The Holy League has happened. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The Knights have two options. Option A is Support the Holy League, option B is Let the matter fall. The two options have the following effects: Support the Holy League * Casus belli vs Ottoman Empire * -150 Relations with the Ottoman Empire * +150 Relations with the Papal States, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice Let the matter fall * +50 Relations with the Ottoman Empire * -50 Relations with the Papal States, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice Category:Europa Universalis II Mediterranean countries